Twilight Thorn
The is a boss from Kingdom Hearts II. The Twilight Thorn is a giant Nobody that attacks with lightning-like thorns, and shares properties with other deformed Nobodies: it can stretch and contort its body and possesses remarkable maneuverability. It is unknown if the Twilight Thorn is loyal to one particular member of Organization XIII, or if it has a leader at all. It may be loyal to Roxas, and came back to fight him when he lost his memories in the Simulated Twilight Town during his Awakening. Only one appears, in Kingdom Hearts II, when Roxas goes to the Station of Awakening. It is interesting to note that when Roxas senses a presence and turns around to see who it is, he sees a person wearing an Organization cloak, just before it turns into the Twilight Thorn. It would make sense that the figure is Roxas, just as Sora turned around to see his shadow become the Darkside Heartless. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A giant Nobody who Roxas fought at the Station of Awakening Although it tried to capture Roxas with its thorns, it was overpowered and defeated by the strength of the Keyblade master. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Only attack its head, as that is the only weak point. It begins by tossing Roxas into the air to hurt him - use the Reaction Commands at the right time - Key Counter and Lunarsault in particular. Then follow up with Break Raid, when on the ground do a combo. It will get up and begin to spam Tendrils of Darkness. Many of Twilight Thorn's attacks can be reflected. When it fires thorns use the Reaction Command, Reversal to get close to attack. But if it continuously fires thorns, even if you are close to its head, prioritize safety. Keep on using Reversal until it is safe to attack. The Twilight Thorn has a tendency to shift its shape, and sometimes you may see it upside down. Again, it will fire thorns. Keep on using Reversal, then attack his head twice and begin avoiding again. When on low health it will summon Creepers to fight. Avoid the Creepers and continue to attack. As the fight with Twilight Thorn takes place at the beginning of the game and Roxas' stats are low, it is advisable to train him up to at least Level 5 and stock up more than three Potions. Use the Auto-Reload function and heal when necessary - because poor evasion of the thorns can take a toll on Roxas' health. Other attacks: Arm swipe, Vaccuum Cage, Void Ring. Trivia * The Twilight Thorn is not registered in Jiminy's journal until you enter the Simulated Twilight Town. This is strange because Sora doesn't meet the Twilight Thorn, though it may have something to do with Roxas' memories. *The Twilight Thorn battle shares many notable similarities with Darkside, a gigantic humanoid Heartless. Both prominently appear in Roxas and Sora's awakenings, respectively, and are the first bosses of the game. *As noted, the Darkside Heartless and Twilight Thorn both share thematic similarities. It should also be noted that the Twilight Thorn's name can also be interpreted from the Japanese katakana as "Twilight Zone," giving its name a similar meaning to Darkside's. *The Twilight Thorn shares its Nobody Thorn attack with the final form of Xemnas. *The Twilight Thorn is the only boss level Nobody shown so far who is not a member of the Organization. *As stated above, Twilight Thorn and Darkside are very similar. It is possible that Twilight Thorn is Darkside's Nobody. *The Twilight Thorn is the only Nobody boss that is not playable *It is probable that there will be a giant Unbirth, as there is a giant humanoid Heartless, and a giant Nobody. *It is possible that the Twilight Thorn is a Xemnas Replica made by himself or a form he chosed to eliminate Roxas. Videos Category: Bosses Category: Nobodies Category: Awakening